


Names

by RaisinOatmealCookie



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaisinOatmealCookie/pseuds/RaisinOatmealCookie
Summary: The Creativity Twins are tired of both 1. People getting them confused because they're both called creativity, and 2. Some of the other sides trying to fixthatproblem by calling them "good creativity" and "bad creativity," which sort of bothers them.So they decide that they're going to name themselves.
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088165
Kudos: 17





	Names

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written before POF.

The Creativity Split was painful. It didn't look as such. One second there was one, the next there were two, so it didn't look like the two would be in excruciating pain. But the 'good' and 'bad' creativities hurt everywhere. It hurt where the other used to be.

After a while, though, they got used to it. The pain was still there, yes, but it wasn't noticeable to them anymore. That's how they have such high pain tolerance.

Well, physical pain tolerance, anyway. It still hurt sometimes when the other sides would refer to them as "Good Creativity" and "Bad Creativity." Honestly, they were sick of it.

"Brother," the creative side wearing a red sash said, walking into the room carrying a notebook, "I've got a wonderful idea that I believe you'll love."

The green dressed creativity perked up, leaning forward on the couch of the mindscape. "Oh, do tell. Are we going to hurt anyone?"

"No, this is better. I don't know about you, but having two sides called Creativity is confusing."

"I agree."

"And I don't want to be called 'good creativity' if that means you're stuck with the title of 'bad creativity,' as I'm sure you don't like."

"Oh, definitely."

"So, why don't we give ourselves names."

"Names?"

"Yes. Don't you think it's a marvelous idea, brother?"

"Oh, that sounds amazing. I want to be named knife or something cool like that."

"You can't... Brother, that's not a very good name. We should be named something worthy of... of... royalty!"

"Oh?" The side with grey in his hair raised an eyebrow.

"We could name ourselves after... Kings!"

"I don't know many king names."

"I don't either," the dressed-in-red creativity admitted. "But I know who does."

Logic was in his room when he heard knocking on his door. He opened it up to see the two Creativities standing in the doorway. "May I be of assistance?"

"We want names," the green creativity blurted out.

"Names?"

"It's confusing if we're both creativity."

"Yes, but there hasn't really been any confusion-"

"That's because you all call us good and bad creativity," the so-called 'good' creativity pointed out. "My brother isn't bad. Not completely, at least."

"You know what I say? Good and bad is all made up nonsense."

Logic crossed his arms. "I wouldn't say that... But what names do you two have in mind?"

"We don't kno-"

"We want to be named after kings!"

Logic nodded. "So you've come to me in help with the matter. Good choice. I've got plenty of books on kings and monarchies." He stepped aside, letting the two into the room. He walked past shelves and shelves of books, before taking a few of the books out. "George is one, mostly known from King George the third, who was king during the American revolution. Also Henry the Eighth, known for having six different wives before his death. Though, they aren't people I would recommend naming yourself after, considering-"

"Those names aren't cool enough," the darker creativity said. 

"Alright, how about Alexander, like Alexander the Great, or Julius Caesar. Or Remus and Romulus, the founders of Rome, perhaps, which was one of the largest and longest lasting empires of-"

"Remus?" the creativity wearing the green sash looked around in thought. "Oh, that sounds very cool. And you, brother, could be named Romulus!"

"I do _not _want to be called Romulus. That sounds stupid."__

__"But we have to match!"_ _

__"Perhaps we could find a similar name that suits you better, Creativity," Logic said, thinking. "There's a fairly common name that might interest you."_ _

__"Alright, what is it?"_ _

__"Roman."_ _

__The red creativity smiled. "I love it."_ _

__"Remus and Roman! Perfect names for perfect brothers!" Remus jumped around, happily._ _

__"Let's tell the others!"_ _

__Morality was in the commons of the mindscape when the two sides of creativity ran towards him, smiles on their faces, followed by a seemingly happy Logic._ _

__"Morality, we've got names now!" Roman exclaimed, bouncing._ _

__"He's Roman, and I'm Remus!"_ _

__"Oh, that's-"_ _

__"Where'd Creativity go?" Deceit walked into the room, followed by Anxiety. "Creativity, we've been looking for you," he said, seeing the side in green._ _

__"I'm not Creativity anymore. Well, I am, but I have a name now!"_ _

__"Very nice, now let's go back."_ _

__"Oh," he said, sounding disappointed. "Okay. Bye, Roman."_ _

__"Goodbye, Brother."_ _

__~~~_ _

__"I've put some thought in it, and I've finally decided on..." The moral side stood at the front of the room, Roman, Remus, and Logic sitting in front of him. "Patton. Isn't it cute? Kinda like paternal. Ya know, cause I'm a dad!"_ _

__"Amazing name, Padre," Roman said. "Logic, your turn."_ _

__Logic stood up, not bothering to move to the front. "I've decided on Logan. It's not too much of a change from what you all used to call me, and it's not too... 'Out there.'"_ _

__Remus smiled. "It suits you, Logi- Logan, I mean."  
"Thank you. Now, I should be off to work on some-"_ _

__"Wait, we still need to hear from Deceit and Anxiety!" Remus exclaimed._ _

__Roman scoffed. "Who cares about them? If those dark sides want a name, that's their business."_ _

__"Don't say dark side like it's a bad thing. I'm one too, technically. Even though there are no 'dark' and 'light' sides. You just named us that."_ _

__"Yes, but you three are, you know, evil!"_ _

__And in that second, Remus could feel his heart shattering into a thousand tiny pieces. He thought that his brother of all people wouldn't give in to everyone else claiming he was bad. What was that thing he had said when they were younger? _"My brother isn't bad. Not completely, at least." _____

____"You want me to be evil? I'll be evil. I'm just gonna go be evil... somewhere else!" and he sunk out of the room._ _ _ _

____Roman didn't really think he was evil, did he?_ _ _ _

____He went into the room where the so-called 'dark sides' would hang out, and sat himself down on the couch.  
Anxiety appeared next to him after a while. "Hey, Remus, you seem sad." Remus just hummed in response. "Remus, you good, dude?"_ _ _ _

____"No."_ _ _ _

____Deceit came into the room after that. "Hello, Anxiety. Good afternoon, Remus."_ _ _ _

____"Hey, Dee."_ _ _ _

____"What's wrong?"_ _ _ _

____Remus looked up and smiled. "I'm fine, actually. Morality and Logic chose names."_ _ _ _

____"Oh?"_ _ _ _

____"You and Anxiety still need to choose yours."_ _ _ _

____"I've told you already, Remus, we don't need them. There's only one Deceit. Only one Anxiety, and so on. You and Roman are the only ones who needed something to be called since there are two of you."_ _ _ _

____"I want a name."_ _ _ _

____Remus looked over at Anxiety in surprise. "We could get Logan to help! He helped with mine."_ _ _ _

____"Logan? Is that what Logic chose for his name?" Deceit laughed. "Seems pretty... punny to me. Logan, Logic..."_ _ _ _

____Remus giggled in response. "I noticed that too, but I didn't want to ruin the moment by pointing it out to him," he said, before turning his attention back to the matter at hand. "So, Anxiety, what do you want for your name?"_ _ _ _

____"I don't know, I'll figure something out."_ _ _ _

____It was later that week, when Anxiety walked into the room where Remus and Deceit were sitting and threw a book on the table. Remus picked it up, looking at the cover. "The Aeneid," it said. He looked back up at Anxiety in question._ _ _ _

____Anxiety looked at them with a smirk. "I've found the _perfect _name."___ _ _ _


End file.
